dot hack: Revolution-Evolution ENG
by Elewana
Summary: Sorry for my bad english. 22 year-old Kaori Ishimura begins her adventure in "The World", in the first day strange things are happening around her. She have a the power ... mighty hidden power. Because of her difficult childhood sge is the distrustful and closed in itself person. Does she change? Does she know what friendship is? Will be she able to take control over her power?


Chapter 1: The first day in "The World" (Online)

Hmmm ... Let me think about the appearance of the character ... I have a light beige complexion, amethyst eyes, shoulder-length straight hair with a violet blue bangs slightly obscuring the right eye. The increase as more or less 170 cm, slim, the rest of the figure as at 22 year old girl befits (you know what I mean). Dressed in a light will narrow material navy blue trousers, a loose white shirt with short sleeves, long to the ground coat with a hood, deep black and heavy black boots against his knees. With add-ons let them be black fingerless gloves and a black band on his forehead, which will pass under the bangs but after that will be visible. On the left side of this band I will give a black-purple rose and ready.

Character class, let's see what we have here ... What's going on just now was available the whole list and now only a Night Slayer. I never heard about that class but maybe this is a bonus for buying the premium version ... shame would not take advantage of this opportunity. Let's see what there is fighting ... well, on start they have a three weapons but they are all in one called Transforming Double Styhe interesting. And at the end a name for my character, let it be Erinome. Well it's time to start my adventure in "The World" R: 2.5.

Starting location was a famous city for beginners Mac Anu. Like it does not differ from that of the R:2 version. In all these versions so drastically is not different except for a very realistic graphics, thousands of new features, several new classes, the mass of new dangerous monsters and the ability to achieve maximum (as in the case marked a new CC Corp) 250 character level. Feeling transfer himself into the world of the game was incredible, as if this was the real world. In the end, we have 2021 year, it is no wonder that progress goes so forward.

\- Hey, you new, you need a help you? - asked a woman in a white and blue wizard robe

\- No thanks, I can handle it, and anyway thoroughly acquainted with the tutorial. - I said, turning her gaze

Already I have such "helpers" for the new players know ... Damn PK's prey on the poor new players who think that such of people will help them.

\- Are you sure? - asked afain trying at all costs to put on your

\- I do not need your help or anyone else I am self-sufficient loner.

\- Jist don't cry later ... - she said leaving

\- Hmpf ... I never cry is for wimps. - I grumbled

Not wasting a moment I went to the Chaos Gate to choose a location appropriate for my level. When it's done I moved to a place that was composed of three green islands on the water. Ahead of me walked a group of three goblins, so without thinking I made a precise attack from hiding. My silver and black double scythe with deep-purple hues killed all three goblins with one blow. I was very surprised and even stranger was that once I was promoted to level 5 and in addition got one under the other two is not known to me yet weapon. Something here does not like it ... but fortunately it goes in my favor.

\- Help! Can anybody help me? - called soft girlish voice

Quickly I looked around and immediately found the source of the sound. I ran as fast as I can and then jumped into a battlefield where are attacked by PK a little girl with two pink ponies, wearing a ruffle a dress similar to those wearing by the maid. She use a magic staff in the shape of a pink cat's paws.

PK was probably a Twin Blade because he was using as weapons the two short blades. The face of red haired boy dressed in a lightweight two-piece armor appeared minor embarrassment. He did not expect that someone will be here ... and here such a surprise.

\- Who the hell are you !? - he asked flustered

\- Someone who just make you stop tormenting weaker than themselves players! - I replied, getting ready to fight

\- This is what you want! - he said attacking me

I never fought with another player ... I think that this is the first minutes of the game ...

Such a struggle can be an interesting experience or a lesson not to meddle in their own business.

When he finally began to slowly I lost hope of winning this fight. I must admit that the fight against someone stronger than myself at first brought me trouble. But in the end I managed to somehow bring it to a state in which to effect could Rengeki. I had to choose now three powers: Spirit Arrow, Moon Blades and Hell Blast. The most interested me this first, so without hesitation I decided to use it.

\- Spirit Arrow!

After these words double scythe turned into a long black bow with luminous purple magic chord. Then, with a bow I shot unnaturally large fiery purple-blue arrow flying toward him at high speed.

\- What is this?! - asked scared PK trying to somehow break free

Moments after an arrow pierced him through. Amazingly, I managed to beat him with one blow. After a quick duel was promoted to the sixth level ... pretty soon as the first minutes of the game.

\- Thank you for your help. - said the girl - I Minu. - she added uncertainly but still smiling

\- Not at all, I'm Erinome. - I said, turning away from her

\- Wait! - She said grabbing my coat

\- What is it ... after all, you're okay. - I asked grumpy

\- I would like to give you my Member Adress. - she replied cheerfully

\- What is it?

\- Thanks this we can be friends and at any time you could invite me to your party, write e-mails and talk freely on a private chat. - she explained with a smile on her face

\- Okay, let your will, thanks. - I said, going on my own way

Although I gave Minu to understand that I do not want any longer to talk to but she followed me like a shadow.

\- Should not you get back to town? - I asked at last

\- I prefer to be with you on the team and gain new levels ... By the way, we're together as a team hihi. - she said with a sweet face ... as it annoys me ...

\- Uh ... How are you? Ah whatever ... let you be. It is better to keep your distance and use offensive spells. - I said for the sake of peace

\- Well!

Together with Minu I cleaned the entire location of the monsters and gathered all three parts of the sacred symbol of the altar, which opened the gates to the Temple of the beast. Inside the ark, which they contained treasures. In wasted no time I ran to it and then I opened it. Inside was ... damn it magic staff for the third level and robe at the same level.

\- Hey Minu want these items? - I asked trying to be polite

\- R ... really you want me to give it to?

\- No it's a joke ... - I said sheepishly

\- Never one anything I did not give, thank you

\- Maybe it's because you've only just started to play? - I asked rhetorically

\- No, no, I've been playing for a few months, so exactly the time when it was introduced version R: 2.5. - answered

\- After a nearly eight months! What are you doing during this time? - I understand a couple of days, but not months, this girl scares me ...

\- I visited different locations, watched monsters, looking lucky and unlucky animals, admired the wonderful graphics and ...

\- Well enough to me. Until my head hurts from those stupid things. - I interrupted her upset

\- It is a pity that I can not feel smells breeze, sunshine, rain drops, and many others ...

\- STOP ! It's just a game! - I burst

\- Yes, but do not tell that the parts do not move themselves to this wonderful game. We can move around freely, to see everything through the eyes of your character, chat with others and our mouth will move according to what we say ... Here are our figure. - Finished after all slowly rotating around her own axis completely pointlessly

\- In total it right but it does not change the fact that it is a game and we have to do some breaks for eating, sleeping and other basic operations. - This conversation took a strange character

\- There are those players who are online 24/7 and somehow alive. - she said irritated

\- They just do not logged out but they do otherwise would long ago have themselves killed.

\- Well, I thought about it but if you ...

\- The end of the conversation! We waste enough time to talk about nonsense. Certainly I can get a new levels. - I interrupted her again going to Return Gate

\- Wait for me!

After returning to Mac Anu I had a little time for yourself. Immediately I went to sell my unwanted items and earned the GP bought potions full complement of HP and SP. When I finished shopping came up to me PK, which recently overcame.

\- You're pretty good for someone new in the game. - said the boy - I would to sincerely apologize for my past behavior. My friend said it was a great way to easily way to get experience points and good items.

\- What do you want me to say? - I asked uninterested

\- Thanks to you from today I finish with killing weaker players for entertainment. - he replied, slightly bowing to me

\- No such scenes! - I growled moving away from it - shame me you will make you idiot!

\- Sorry, I wanted to thank you in this way. And by the way I am Akiron and please ... it's my Member Adress - said then log off

This day is getting very strange, and think that this is the first day on top of everything ... I wonder what awaits me today, well, normally I can not wait to ...

I not even noticed that all this watched Minu. This girl is strange ...

\- There may you have anything else to do? - I asked nervously

\- No. - she replied cheerfully

\- Do not you can reach new levels like any normal player?

\- Killing monsters is boring and the way afraid of them, so will all watch. - she said carelessly laughing

\- How old are you at?

\- Ten.

\- You are not perhaps too small to play online games? - I asked surprised

\- My parents say that I can do what I want and what I want to play, so I chose "The World".

\- You have a very strange parents. - I said scratching my head

\- See you I have to go eat lunch. - she said, then disappeared.

In the end, a moment of peace, I can not worry go back to what I was going to do all day. Fast stronger than I should have chosen the location and started gaining higher levels.

In a few hours I was able to reach level 23 and still I could not find a weapon on my level. Curious, I looked in the inventory and found that the level of my weapons increases with my level. Only I had to collect new light armor and add-ons that went to me for good, less worries and change weapons.

To go back to what I did before I chose a random location and moved there. But instead of finding the appropriate board Chaos Gate moved me to a very strange place. There was an underground lake surrounded by tall turquoise crystals with a huge tree at its center, which glowed blue glow. I had no idea where I was, so I turned to go back to Mac Anu but to my surprise there was Chaos Gate what bothered me. On the downside of this place, I could not send messages or log out. The whole situation I really did not like.

\- Do not be afraid Erinome you are here alone. - melodic male voice said that if the rumbling in my head

\- How you know my name? And who you are?! - I asked, looking around

\- I am part of you, like a second personality with whom you can talk. - he replied quietly

\- So where are you? - I asked flustered

\- You can not see me like this but you can go to the lake and then see me.

Curious, I ran into the lake and gently leaned over him. Instead of his reflection, I saw more than three meters high, dressed in heavy purple blue plate armor-like humanoid creature design dragon without tail but with huge horns, three pairs of fractured black angelic wings, two pairs of eyes that were similar to burning purple fire balls. Hands and feet were like humans but shod in helmet dragon's head with two rows of sharp fangs spoiled his "human" appearance. After much examination, I noticed that on the back hung a huge two-sided bone ax.

\- I will repeat my question who you are? - I asked hardly believing what you just saw

\- My name is Regitsu, ruthless sower of Darkness. I am your Avatar. - he said proudly

\- Avatar? What is it ? I did not read about this in the tutorial. - this day is really strange

\- Avatar is something that goes beyond the world of "The World" and you will not find this information.

\- Explain to me what you are and what you want from me.

\- As I said I am your Avatar, a powerful virtual creature that is able to change the whole game system, destroy dangerous viruses. You can do this power that can do good or to serve selfish acts. Mastering this power will give you unimaginable huge advantage over all normal players will be able to beat anyone in your path. Let me help you with that. - explained

\- How many people have their Avatar?

\- So far, there were eight, the latter is not known but today you are awakeb, so in theory there are nine avatars.

\- Only nine?

\- Only selected are able to master this enormous power and the same Avatars have been created along with the game and there were nine. - he replied somewhat cryptically

\- What is the difference those delected from ordinary players? - I asked extremely interested

\- Characters these selected when creating been endowed with special abilities and their users were marked even before starring in "The World"

\- You said a moment ago, that was their eight ... from when they are in the game?

\- Everyone remembers the good times R: 2. Naturally, it should be eight phases but you came along.

\- So I'm ninth phase?

\- No, there are nine phases, you're not a phase. I lived before the other Avatars were created by Morgana, I remember distant times when there was no Aura. I was created during the planning game. However, with the advent of the Aura was sealed me because I was too powerful and in addition did not want to serve Morgan. But finally, after years lived to see the day of my return to "The World" - explained a proud voice

\- How do I use your ... or rather my power?

\- Just that you focus and you say with all the strength of your soul my name. Try ...

\- Well ... - I said, taking a deep breath and exhale - Regitsu !

Shortly after that I found in the body Regitsu, my whole character was in him just as he at me when we talked. Curious, I looked around myself and noticed that I was in a strange dark place, which reminded me a little space where designers create models for all kinds of computer games. Next to me from time to time flew data alive, removed from the software used to create games, Internet data, pieces of textures, or sections of binary codes.

\- What is this place?

\- This is the space in which the avatar can move freely and fight with time you learn to do it without entering the space but it will take some time. I almost forgot to add that at any time you can leave my body to personally perform an attack, command me to do something or just talk, but this is only possible with the other holders of avatars. - he explained carefully and slowly

\- Does every Avatar has the ability to speak freely what he wants?

\- No, only I have this ability ... Well today is just time to go. - announced

After these words, I found myself in Mac Anu as if nothing had happened. Stunned by what happened to me today for a moment I stood still. The events of today have outgrown all my boundaries quirks. Maybe it's better to log out and rest up ... This is a very good idea.


End file.
